


Runaway, Darling

by allmylittlethings



Series: Searching for the Lost [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Baby Niall, Cheating, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Pregnancy, daughter - Freeform, original character baby, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylittlethings/pseuds/allmylittlethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was one night, one night to bring Louis' world crashing to the ground, singeing and tearing apart his hopes for the future. Although maybe, just possibly, he doesn't regret that night, for what it made him lose he gained twice the amount he ever had. If Louis had the choice of choosing between erasing that night or doing it again, the answer wouldn't take any longer than you could say 'NiallandTayla'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway, Darling

Music pounded as two tangled bodies fell back onto the bed. The smell of alcohol and sweat still lingered the air as the two danced, one body after another untangling and tangling themselves. The situation wasn't new to the run down motel that also served as a night club, many tourists and late night lurkers becoming accustomed to the dust ridden beds. To say that this didn't happen on a nightly basis, well, you sir would be lying. 

The boy panted as his gaze lingered upon the girl below him, looking lustful and determined if nothing else. In the back of his mind he knew, oh did he know, that what he was doing was wrong. He was in a committed flourishing relationship that didn't deserve to be torn apart and left in the gutters. Hell, he wasn't even attracted to girls, let alone ready to cheat on his boyfriends for one.

And yet what alcohol does to one’s mind and rational isn't unknown in this day and age. You lose all sense of what’s right, your moralities fly through the window and don't make a reappearance until one has gone too far. And as Louis looked down to the blonde, brown-eyed girl below him all thoughts of the boys that were awaiting him at home disappeared, along with Louis himself. 

\-----------------

The sun was high in the sky the next morning, its rays falling on the soft cheeks of Louis and his companion. It was a quiet morning, almost as if nothing was stirring, not even a mouse, as the two slept silently in each other's arms. Clothes scattered across the grubby motel carpet and blankets in a tangle upon the pair, it wasn't hard to guess what was going on the night before. 

Louis awoke with a slight yawn, his sleep ridden eyes glancing across the room. His head felt as if it were on fire, the insistent pounding drowning out his sense of reality, even if it was only for a moment. He didn't notice the body curled up beside him until she stifled a groan and rolled over towards Louis' body.

To say Louis was shocked would be an understatement, he was panicking! He had cheated on his lovely boyfriends on this girl in some scummy motel whilst they were at home probably worrying about him. He had known it would be a horrible idea to visit the club when he was so stressed and work just kept pilling on his thoughts. Now look what happened.

Bright blue met a chocolaty brown colour as they stared into each other’s eyes. This certainly wasn't how Louis expected to spend his Saturday morning. Suddenly tears sprang to the females eyes and her hands captured her head as she leaped out of the bed and feel to her knees. 

Shocked Louis jumped up to grasp her before she severally hurt herself. "Did.. Did we?" she muttered without completely finishing the sentence, knowing that he understood completely just by those two words. Its amazing to think of the different meanings words can have in different scenarios, like their is never one meaning set in stone for a word dependent on the context you use it in.

"I'm afraid we did..." he whispered moving the blonde hair between his fingers. In any normal given situation he would have left straight away, not caring about the other person who had defied his morals and made him lose the sense between what was right and wrong. Yet here he was. 

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh," she continued to cry, breaking down even more when Louis clasped her in a hug. "I'm so sorry, oh gosh not again, I am so sorry that I took advantage of you when you were drunk, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry,"

He was shocked by the words that came out of her mouth, how could she believe that she took advantage of him? They were clearly both drunk and lost out of his minds, one would surely pin Louis as the person who took advantage of the other, not the other way round. "We were both drunk love, no one took advantage of anyone else." 

Her brown eyes once again reappeared, shocked and confused. "What's your name?" she whispered softly.

"Louis, what about yours love?" her answered once again moving her long blonde hair out of her face. This was wrong, this was completely and utterly wrong on so many levels, he couldn't believe he was actually doing this. What was wrong with him?

"Caelyn, Caelyn Maree."

"Well, Caelyn I'm sorry that I have to leave you like this. I feel like a horrible person, not only to yoou, but to the fact that I have boyfriends waiting for me at home and this would be wrong. I can't string you along like this."

"Oh gosh," she began to cry again, beliving that she had finally become a home wrecker. It was bound to happen with the way she lived her life, drowning out her pain with alcohol. She just wishes it didn't have to happen, heck, she wishes she never had to drown her sorrows in the first place.

"Hey love, it's not your fault, okay? We can still be friends and talk and I'll be here for you whenever you need me to, we'll swap numbers. Everything will be okay."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis glanced down at the phone in his hands, shock and doubt appearing throughout his features. This was not happening, no this could not happen now. Not now that he has finally gotten his life under control and managed to tackle the stress the world placed upon his shoulders. This was not happening, could not be happen. It was impossible. 

"Caelyn..." he whispered in disbelief once he had brought the phone back towards his ear. 

"I'm serious Louis, I'm pregnant..." and a new round of sobs filled the air, not only escaping Caelyn's mouth but also finding it's way out of Louis. All he could think was that it was finally over, the long three year relationship and career he had enjoyed would all be gone in the next few hours. All he could do was sit there and continue to let the fresh tears roll down this face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Archive, and this is my first attempt at writing a kid story with one of the members so please be kind. The key thing to remember is that no human being is perfect, so why would I make my characters perfect? Please don't get angry because their will be plenty of mistakes made by the characters and this may be a major flop so be kind, to me and to the characters.


End file.
